Please?
by PeachesPoison
Summary: Response to Les Mis Anon Kinkmeme: "Courfeyrac/flag/Enjolras, please." In the dim not-quite-morning light, Enjolras could just make out the profile of his boyfriend, who was kneeling at the edge of the bed. Courfeyrac was grinning like a kid about to commandeer a pile of presents. "Surprise," he whispered coyly.


Enjolras woke up to the creaking of the bed frame.

He was usually a light sleeper but his senses were dulled a little since his Amis talked him into a few glasses of wine the night before. Life was a little lighter now, a few months after their rebellion succeeded, and Enjolras allowed himself a few indulgences, many more than the darker days

Another such indulgence was the affection of one with _almost_ as much passion as Enjolras exuded—his stable, watchful friend Courfeyrac.

Enjolras felt the hot, wet touch of a pair of familiar lips graze the skin of his hip, and he felt about a million sensations all at once. The last dregs of sleep vanished, and he became painfully aware that he was naked and sort of cold. His skin crawled with goosebumps, and his eyes darted to the window and noticed that the pale light of dawn was barely starting to glow.

Last of all, he noticed that he could not move.

"What the fuck?" Enjolras whispered in as loud of a hiss as he dared. Marius still lived with Courfeyrac; his girlfriend's father did not allow any impropriety. He didn't take too kindly to being woken up by the ABC leaders'…enthusiasm after hours.

In the dim not-quite-morning light, Enjolras could just make out the profile of his boyfriend, who was kneeling at the edge of the bed. Courfeyrac was grinning like a kid about to commandeer a pile of presents. "Surprise," he whispered coyly. He was also stripped naked, his shock of dark hair falling in his eyes.

Enjolras strained against the sheets, and noticed the cover was gone from the bed. His wrists were bound together at the headboard, and his feet to the posts on either side of the foot of the bed. "What the fuck!" He repeated again, more forcefully.

Courfeyrac crawled up the bed toward his boyfriend. "You turn me on even more than usual when you're pissed off, Enj," he teased and pushed blonde locks out of the other man's eyes. He then leaned in toward Enjolras for a kiss, but he turned his head before their lips met.

"I don't remember asking you to tie me up."

"So," Courfeyrac smirked. "Looks like I did." He wrapped a hand around his boyfriend's cock, and Enjolras couldn't suppress the moan that passed through his lips.

Again, Courfeyrac leaned in for a kiss, and Enjolras did not deny him this time. Their lips met timidly at first, but the kisses quickly became more forceful as Courfeyrac slid up so that they were joined at the hips. He cupped Enjolras' face with one hand and pulled his blonde curls with the other, eliciting a whimper, a _fucking_ whimper, from his fearless leader. This was exactly the reaction he had been hoping for.

Embarrassed at his display of weakness, Enjolras quickly asked what he had been restrained with. "Well you see, I couldn't quite find a material strong enough to hold you, so I had to get a little creative."

"How creative, Courfeyrac?"

"Can you really not tell?"

Enjolras cautiously arched backwards, tilting his head back so he could see the material that bound his wrists tightly to the headboard. His head was a little cloudy from lack of sleep and hurt from the alcohol, and he was awfully turned on by his boyfriend perched on his hips. His blue eyes searched the red material for a few moments before he realized why it was familiar to him.

His head snapped back up and he spat a wad at Courfeyrac. "You fucking bastard."

Courfeyrac just shrugged unapologetically. He used two fingers to remove the spit from where it landed on his chest, and he swiftly moved the wetness to Enjolras' entrance. "Sonofabitch," Enjolras growled as he was caught off guard. He felt himself stiffen.

"Clearly, you're not _that _upset," the other man teased. He continued his ministrations with his hand. "You left that flag here months ago after celebrating our victory at the end of that little rebellion we fought."

"I was distracted; I didn't know where it ended up!" Enjolras explained as he writhed under the other's expert touch.

Courfeyrac laughed. "Distracted? Is that what you call it? Because I'm not sure 'distracted' is the best description of your face the first time I did this." He stopped rubbing Enjolras' cock, and instead spread his lover's lithe legs with his hands. He took one of the smooth balls in his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue around it.

Enjolras remembered that night, all right. Triumph and jubilation and passion all mixed into one new feeling and neither he nor Courfeyrac could remember who kissed whom first. They locked eyes and stole away from the group before Marius or Gavroche or anyone could stop them. Courfeyrac pulled Enjolras through the streets from the café to his flat, Enjolras trailing the rebellious red flag behind them like the tail of a meteor. He had completely forgotten that his security blanket had been left here. But he hadn't forgotten the way his new lover brought him to throes of ecstasy again and again that night.

Kind of like what was happening this morning, and he panted as Courfeyrac switched his mouth to the other ball before slowly snaking it up his shaft. "I'm still pissed you ripped up my flag."

Courfeyrac stopped, and drew himself up to lay across his boyfriend's body. "Can you really say it is not being put to better use now?" he challenged.

Enjolras slowly, almost imperceptibly, shook his head no, and that was all the permission Courfeyrac needed. He kissed him again, and this time the kiss was met with equal passion. He let his tongue slip in Enjolras' mouth, and their tongues clashed and heads bobbed trying to feel as much of each other as possible. Their hips pressed furiously against each other, and Enjolras struggled against his bindings. His usual composed demeanor meant nothing in the bedroom, where Courfeyrac could melt that self-control with one lustful glance.

He straddled Enjolras now, and moved his mouth to his collarbone. He suckled at the skin for a few seconds, leaving a harsh purple bruise where his lips were. These bites drove Enjolras insane, and Courfeyrac absolutely relished his frantic attempts to cover them in public until they faded. His continued shyness about such matters was endearing to his friends. So he continued to place bruises on the skin of his neck and shoulders before trailing down to his thighs.

He was about to go down on his boyfriend again but Enjolras stopped him. "Please," he begged. So instead of his dick, Courfeyrac directed his mouth to the task of lubing up his ass. After a few seconds, Enjolras whimpered _again_. Clearly, he was enjoying being tied up a hell of a lot more than he let on.

Courfeyrac pulled himself up and steadied himself over his boyfriend's entrance. Enjolras moaned and spread his legs further, bucking lightly as Courfeyrac slowly pushed himself in. Despite Enjolras having little power to move, Courfeyrac found a familiar rhythm after a couple of minutes, and he steadied himself with his hands on the other man's shoulders.

Any consideration they had for keeping quiet for the neighbors was abandoned, and the men cared for nothing but the release they sought from each other. Enjolras was still fairly new at the art of fucking, and he couldn't contain himself much longer. Courfeyrac couldn't take his eyes off of him as he watched his body shake with pleasure, and his dick erupted between them. His cum spilled over his side and pooled onto the sheet.

Satisfied that he had thoroughly pleased his partner, Courfeyrac set to finish himself, and he drilled into Enjolras with renewed fervor. He pushed himself closer and closer to the edge, and he lost control when Enjolras softly moaned and _fucking whimpered his name_. He pulled out, and spilled into the mess they had already made.

The lovers lay there intertwined for a few minutes, coming down from their high, before Courfeyrac stood and retrieved something from a chair near the bed. Enjolras opened his eyes, which lit up at the sight of what he was carrying back.

"My flag! You didn't ruin all of it then," he exclaimed.

Courfeyrac ignored him and used the remnants of the flag to sop up their mess, despite Enjolras' colorful protests, before stripping the bed of its sheets and throwing them into a corner with the soiled flag. Enjolras looked rather pissed off again. Without a word, Courfeyrac climbed back onto the now bare mattress and untied his legs. Enjolras didn't move.

Their eyes locked, and Courfeyrac straddled him again to untie the bindings at his hands. Enjolras gingerly slid his arms down and shook them as the blood came rushing back to them. He stood up, testing his jelly legs. He noticed that the sun was now almost up in the morning sky outside.

He turned to Courfeyrac, who was still sitting on the bed. "You're still buying me a new flag," he warned. He flashed a smile, and tackled his partner to the mattress.


End file.
